


Cold

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi





	Cold

（1）  
世界锦标赛刚结束，平等院凤凰就从澳大利亚回到了日本。他本意是想休整一下，接下来是赛季之间的空档期，他有相当长的一段时间可以休息。他的教练理所当然曾经建议他留在澳大利亚，毕竟作为职业选手，即使是空档期也不能松懈，但最后还是被平等院强硬地拒绝了。决定了行程之后他没有拖延，带上少量行李就坐上了回国的班机。  
就算平等院不明言，他身边的人都感觉得到他急着回日本是有什么原因。  
回到日本的平等院第一时间不是回到自己的本家，而是停留在东京。世界级的职业选手多少有些名气，他走在东京的街头上偶尔也会有关心职业比赛的网球爱好者认出来，每逢这种时候就是平等院觉得最为头痛的时候。他极其不耐烦，但也不能对这些普通人做什么，时间使得他成长起来，少年时候那份锐气收敛了不少，虽然他仍然坚持我行我素，但在待人接物上都成熟了很多。  
平等院那看起来富有耐心的行为很快就引起了连锁反应，几乎所有关注网球新闻的人都知道世界级选手平等院凤凰最近频繁出没在东京某个车站，看样子似乎是在找什么人。  
德川一矢下班后和往常一样坐上了回家的电车，在车站里的报摊上看见了报道平等院行踪的杂志。  
他从来都不买这种八卦杂志，但这次神推鬼使的就买下来了。  
平等院一直在某某站出没，而德川就经常会在这个站的前一个站下车。以德川对平等院的了解，那个一根筋的人肯定没想到他会耍这种小聪明的，就这样就好，等到他的休假结束之后，他就不需要提前一个站下车了。  
德川走到车站的便利店里，准备买晚餐。  
他耳朵里塞着蓝牙耳机，完全沉浸在自己的世界里，没有注意到自己身边早就站了一个人。他伸手去拿开架上的饭团，他旁边那个人就先一步将他要拿的那个饭团拿走，让他摸了个空。德川以为只是巧合，他甚至都没去看是谁拿走了他的饭团，接着他换了一个目标，结果又被抢先了一步。  
德川摘下了耳机，刚转过头就看见了平等院那张带着怒意的脸。  
和好几年前不一样，现在的平等院凤凰会好好绑起他的长发，认真刮掉他的胡子，整个人看起来干净利落。  
“我叫了你这么多次你都听不见的吗？”  
德川震惊得说不出话，他没想到平等院真的找到自己了，还出其不意地出现在自己面前，他真的一点准备都没有。  
“怎么不说话？”  
德川偏过头，“……没什么。”  
“你晚饭就吃这个？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不做饭吗？”  
“没时间，我回家之后还有工作。”  
平等院伸手想去捉住德川的手臂，却被德川不着声息地躲开了。  
他那双眼睛一直避免和平等院对视，明明什么都没做，却仿佛他就是那个理亏的人似的。  
“德川。”  
“是……”  
“你放弃网球了吗？”  
“没错，”德川回答得那样果断，“我早就放弃网球了。”

（2）  
德川退出U-17集训营是在他17岁那年。他原本还有一年留在集训营的时间，却没有任何理由中退了。鬼十次郎和入江奏多知道这个消息之后曾经一度想要找到德川问清楚原因，却发现什么消息都没法联系上他，德川一矢这个人就像人间蒸发了一样，一点痕迹都没留下。  
至于平等院是在德川离开了一年后才知道的，那时候早已进军职业的他想到了德川也要从合宿中毕业就趁着假期回去了一趟，结果得到的却是德川早已离开的消息。  
德川知道他们这些年来都在尝试找到自己。  
他们不会想到，曾经那个意气风发的少年，在意识到自己与职业选手无缘之后是抱着一种什么样的心情放弃网球的。  
离开了合宿的德川在家里的安排下离开了日本到海外入读大学，课程结束了之后他就回到了国内，进入了一家大企业工作。他的人生一下子就变得无趣了起来，每天固定的上下班路线，一日三餐基本都在便利店解决，偶尔和公司的同事出去应酬，周末没有任何娱乐活动。  
这样的人生就是一潭死水。没想到平等院还要来搅乱他这潭死水。  
“你住在哪？”平等院问。  
德川的心猛地一跳，本能的想要拒绝回答，但是平等院的态度又是这样强硬。  
他决定了的事情就不会改变，也从来不会询问别人的意见。  
“就在不远，你要来吗？”  
他们的气氛就像很久不见偶尔相遇的旧朋友，不是吗？德川在心里这样尝试着说服自己。  
当平等院擅自牵上他的左手的时候，他才知道自欺欺人根本没用。  
他太想蹲下来大哭一场了。  
不知道什么时候外面下起了毛毛细雨，平等院买了把伞，两个身高差不多的男人共用一把不怎么大的伞，而且德川还有意无意地和平等院拉开距离，他的肩膀也早就被雨水打湿了。  
平等院没有再碰他的左手，德川也没有靠近平等院一厘米。  
就这样就够了。德川多希望平等院因为什么事突然就要离开了。  
德川在东京的住处是他工作不久之后买下的。有海外留学的背景，再加上业绩优秀，德川用了很短时间就爬上了一个高位，不少和他同期入职的新人都很羡慕他的经历，在外人看起来德川是那样的优秀和完美，人生几乎找不到一处遗憾的地方。  
平等院有些嫌德川的住处太过空了。公寓里装饰以白色为主，家具也不多，虽然空间对于一个人独居来说已经足够了。  
“我没有东西可以招待你。”  
德川觉得这气氛实在太尴尬了。  
他从来没有招待过别人到他的公寓来，自然也不会准备待客用到的东西，就连茶杯都只有一个。  
“没关系。”  
平等院没有在乎，倒不如说以他的性格根本不会在乎。  
沙发边上放了一捆绑好了的杂志，应该是回收日还没到只能临时堆放在那儿。平等院看了一眼，全是网球杂志。  
“是鬼告诉我你在东京的。”  
平等院不经意地说。窗外的雨越下越大，滴滴答答的。  
德川不说话。他自然是知道是鬼十次郎告诉平等院的，鬼花了很多功夫来打听德川的下落，德川在国外留学的时候甚至还接到过他打来的电话，但德川最后还是没有勇气接听。他不知道该怎么去面对鬼十次郎，那个人将自己的网球生涯都压在了自己身上，自己最后却以这样的结果回报他。  
“鬼前辈他……还好吗？”  
“他留在了U-17集训营里当教练了。”  
如果不是自己临阵逃脱，鬼会不会有一个不一样的人生？德川茫然地想，他想出来太多的可能性了。  
平等院突然将手放到他的额头上，撩起了他的前发。  
“你在发呆，德川。”  
“我只是在想事情而已。”  
德川轻轻拨开了平等院的手。和德川本来就有些低的体温不一样，平等院的体温偏高，德川甚至觉得他手掌的温度高得要烫伤自己的皮肤。  
“很在意我的事吗？”德川问。  
“算是吧。”  
德川后退了一步，“这可不像你，平等院先生。”  
不甘心吗？是的，他很不甘心。  
那一天，德川就觉得自己像是跌入了万丈深渊，身体被黑暗笼罩，抬头往上看根本看不见一丝曙光。  
血液一直在翻涌，像被高温加热过一样在沸腾。  
那些想要挑战1号球场的人高声叫嚣，声音传到德川的耳边却变得朦朦胧胧。  
“快使出Black hole吧，德川！”  
不管是场边的观众还是场上的对手都这样叫喊着。  
德川却在和自己的身体作斗争。他不能在这种时候再吐出血来。  
他的身体已经不允许他再使用Black hole了。  
平等院已经离开了这个合宿，正式进军职业，他早就失去了留在这个合宿的目标了，还能怎么做？他还能怎么做，明明剩下不到一年的时间了。  
他不告而别只是因为他没有勇气而已。  
平等院说过的，弱者没有存在的必要，全部排除就好。  
“别哭了。”  
平等院的声音听上去没有起伏。  
站在原地的德川的肩膀不停地在抽搐，明明不想流露出来这种感情，却在平等院面前彻底崩溃了。  
外面的雨声真的太大了，甚至盖过了他的哭声。

（3）  
实在太冷了。  
德川的身体向来都很健康，他怎么都没想到自己会因为一场雨就病倒了。  
鬼十次郎和入江奏多看着队医给他打了退烧针才愿意离开，德川迷迷糊糊之中又听到了医生离开医疗室的声音。  
终于，所有人都离开了。  
他躺在床上，微微地睁着眼睛，看着天花板。  
德川说不出口。他的身体状况他自己很清楚，他的体质已经变得非常脆弱，只是一点小问题就能引起他很大的不良反应，这是过度使用Black hole的后果，就连鬼十次郎都没想到这一招反噬的效果会这么强，而德川就只能默默地忍下所有艰辛，他不能让鬼和入江知道自己的身体已经变成这副模样了，只要他待在U-17集训营的一天，他就背负了国家的荣誉。  
压力快要把他的神经都压断了。  
医疗室的门又再被拉开，德川甚至没有力气抬起头看看是谁来了。  
平等院反手锁上门之后，一声不响地打量着德川这副凄惨的模样。  
鬼和入江或者没看出是什么问题，平等院可是看得清清楚楚。德川的生命在加速消逝，这恐怕就连将Black hole教给德川的鬼也没想到的。  
“鬼和入江没有干预那场比赛的话，你现在就不用受这种苦了，德川。”  
没有了他们两个，德川很可能早就被平等院打入了地狱，见识过死亡的他或者就不会选择这条自毁的道路。  
德川只是干咳了两声，没有搭理平等院。  
他躺在床上，任由自己的大脑放空。  
实在太冷了，明明是夏天却像掉入了冰窖，血管都要被冰封，血液没法流到全身。  
“对不起……”  
平等院的心跳了一下。  
他到底在向谁道歉？  
“对不起……对不起……”  
平等院伸出了手，碰上了他的脸颊。  
可能是因为他的手实在太过温暖了，迷迷糊糊的德川不由自主地往他那边再靠了过去，甚至还像小猫一样蹭了蹭。  
“愚蠢的家伙……”

（4）  
雨实在太大了，平等院没法回酒店。  
德川的公寓只有一个房间，房间里只有一张单人床。于是他用工作做借口，一直待在客厅里。德川原本打算这个晚上自己待在客厅过夜让平等院睡房间的，结果平等院早就猜到他在打什么主意，也一声不响地跟他一起留在了客厅。德川在用电脑工作，他不能打开电视骚扰他，于是他就拿起沙发边上整理好的旧杂志看，本来只是无心翻一翻，却发现这些杂志的内页有剪下来的痕迹，平等院研究了一下，发现剪下来的书页上应该都刊登了自己的消息。  
平等院眼神微妙地看了德川一眼，德川完全没有注意到他的小动作，那张本来就白的脸被电脑屏幕的光照得更加白了。  
就好像有一道洪流，淹没了他的身体。  
平等院觉得自己在眼睁睁看着德川沉入水底。  
哼，这到底是什么事？自己不是一直都看不起弱者的吗？这时候的德川一矢已经失去了所有光辉，是一颗黯淡无光的小石头，沉在浑浊的水中，永远不会有浮上来的可能了。  
明明是他拒绝了所有的援手。  
德川停下了敲打键盘的手，房间里除了雨声一下子什么声音都没有了。  
“结束了？”平等院问。  
他的声音听起来是那样沉稳。和德川一样，年岁也磨砺了他，将他有些过分尖锐的棱角给磨去了，虽然仍然背负着国家的荣耀，但他现在是以个人身份活跃在世界的舞台上，单打独斗或者本来就更加适合他。  
“你的休假，后天就结束了吧？”  
德川果然有在关注他的动向。  
“接下来是全澳公开赛，不回去做赛前准备真的没问题吗？”  
“我下次来的时候，估计你就搬家了吧？”平等院挑起眉说。  
德川将背靠到沙发的软垫上，“谁知道呢，或者我会被公司外派到海外吧。”  
“懦弱的家伙。”  
德川张了张嘴，隔了一会儿，才说，“你说得没错。”  
“德川。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
德川手一抖，差点把手上的茶杯摔在地上。  
“我爱你，德川，从很久以前就是了。”  
正是因为他爱德川，所以才会想要中断他的网球生涯。  
毫无疑问平等院凤凰是个非常自私的人，他想要的东西就一定要拿到手，他想要的东西就只能是他独占。  
他想要得到德川这个人，没有鬼和入江的阻扰，他早就得手了。  
冷静下来的德川面无表情，他放下了手上的茶杯，说，“刚才是告白吗？”  
“你可以这么认为。”  
“那容许我拒绝，平等院先生。”  
德川习惯在称呼别人的时候加上敬称，从他很小的时候就开始了。在网球场上即使平等院曾经将他打得失去意识，他还是会老老实实地喊他“先生”，这种不情愿的毕恭毕敬无意之中拉开了德川和其他人的距离，他总是这么礼貌地和别人拉开三尺距离。  
如果是高三的平等院在被拒绝之后会怎么做？德川想，或者自己会被他掐住脖子，然后强迫他答应吧。  
可是现在的平等院早就不是高三的时候那个目中无人的家伙了。  
他和平等院都变了，成为了无趣的人。  
德川的右手捉住了左手手臂。不但是Black hole的副作用让他无法继续打网球，左手的劳损伤也是一个重要的原因，他的左手早就连笔都握不住了，对外界的反应也十分迟钝，打字的时候他只能尽量使用右手。他隐瞒得太好了，以至于他周围的人都没发现其实他是左撇子。  
他的身和心都没有拯救的价值了。

（5）  
平等院回到澳大利亚了。  
德川打开电视，准备看全澳公开赛的电视直播。  
这样就很好。他们继续过着各自的生活，无聊，但这就是真实的人生。  
途中德川觉得有些口渴，起身到厨房，准备打开冰箱拿出之前买的饮料。当冰箱的门被拉开，他竟然看见一个四方的小盒子放在里面。  
他的冰箱本来就很空，这就显得那个小盒子特别刺眼。  
德川打开了那个盒子，里面是一枚戒指。  
电视画面正好拉近到平等院那边，他的左手无名指也戴了一枚戒指。  
德川再看看自己手上这枚戒指的款式，沉默了很久。  
结束了吗？还没结束吧。  
电话突然响起来，德川按下了接听键。  
“德川先生，你确定要参加公司的外派项目吗？”  
“……不。”  
德川拿出了那枚戒指，将它放在阳光下。  
“我决定留在东京。”  
雨后的阳光特别暖和。  
德川觉得自己该好好出去走一走。


End file.
